Forum:Fanon Templates/Voting
Now it is time to vote for your favorite quote for each template. Remember that you have only one vote for each section. Also note that you should not vote for a quote just because it is your own, or because you are friends with the user who submitted it! You should vote for the quote that you think fits best with the template's purpose. Now, let the voting begin! Voting Booth Voting ends June 15 Please put a #''' below your chosen quote, and remember to have it '''two spaces above the quote below. Remember that it is enough to sign your username (using three tildes (~~~)) - the time and date isn't needed. Voting for the template ends June 24< * * #I know I'm being a square, voting for my own, but Axane's is... sort of what she said. o_O -- 01:44, June 2, 2010 (UTC) #Agreed. --[[User:DoorToNothing|'D']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'T']] * # I think it is humorous, yet it delivers the message - Iceboy'' '' #I second the motion. Sulu mata engkudu ! 00:33, June 2, 2010 (UTC) # I have to agree on this one. It's simple, yet proves the point being made--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 11:36, June 2, 2010 (UTC) * # Because I wrote it and everyone seems to be voting for themselves anyway. -- # I'm not going to vote for my self to me that seems Shallow to me might as well vote now there might be a chance this could win.ZACH # I like it. At least, its my favorite in this catagory.Lightblade25 15:04, June 7, 2010 (UTC) # I like it. Tread softly, because you tread on my dreams... 03:41, June 9, 2010 (UTC) #It seems to grasp it better than the others in my opinion. And it kinda forces pity edits. Heh heh heh.... King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 13:36, June 12, 2010 (UTC) #Well, why not? Nitrous deserves it. maggosh * # I'm for it. -- # Hahahahahaha ! :D Sulu mata engkudu ! 00:34, June 2, 2010 (UTC) # [[User:DoorToNothing|'D']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'T']] # Tread softly, because you tread on my dreams... 03:41, June 9, 2010 (UTC) # Because I'm all for voting for my own. Plus I prefer this one; it gets the job done without having to directly reference what is needed. maggosh 18:31, June 12, 2010 (UTC) #Just because I like it. -- * # I like it ^^ - Iceboy'' '' # I like this one, too. The direct reference to the need of an image is what nabbed this one my vote.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 11:37, June 2, 2010 (UTC) #What he said. The first one is good, but too reminiscent of Star Wars. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 13:35, June 12, 2010 (UTC) * * #Harold! -- 01:44, June 2, 2010 (UTC) #I'm going with this one!Lightblade25 15:06, June 7, 2010 (UTC) #Better fits the goal. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 13:52, June 12, 2010 (UTC) * # Seems more... KH-y :P - Iceboy'' '' # Seconded. Sulu mata engkudu ! 00:34, June 2, 2010 (UTC) # I agree with Xiggie. Thus the notion is...thirded, or whatever you call it.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 11:35, June 2, 2010 (UTC) # [[User:DoorToNothing|'D']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'T']] # Yeah, seems shallow, but it's like the Italian Job; self preservation. maggosh * # I'm game. -- # I have to say that I like this one better. It just feels right to me.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 11:39, June 2, 2010 (UTC) # Very Nice :) Tread softly, because you tread on my dreams... 03:41, June 9, 2010 (UTC) #Because, as the Deadpool on my shoulder just kindly pointed out, the other could be taken as innuendo. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 13:52, June 12, 2010 (UTC) # Yeah, just what I was thinking. maggosh * # I like 'em both... but I think that this one has a better reference to the template's meaning. - Iceboy'' '' # Yay for Holy Matrimony ! :D Sulu mata engkudu ! 00:36, June 2, 2010 (UTC) # Sounds more like something from Kingdom Hearts. -- # [[User:DoorToNothing|'D']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'T']] * # I just think it is better - simpler. - Iceboy'' '' # And more dramatic, too. :D Sulu mata engkudu ! 00:36, June 2, 2010 (UTC) #Yesss -- 01:44, June 2, 2010 (UTC) #It's a really powerful quote. maggosh #All agreed, it seems.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 11:39, June 2, 2010 (UTC) # [[User:DoorToNothing|'D']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'T']] #For even more dramatic effect, it could be tweaked slighttly itno "Go back to the place from whence you came", or something similar. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 13:52, June 12, 2010 (UTC) * * # [[User:DoorToNothing|'D']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'T']] * # I like this one too. -- # I think it is the best fitting - Iceboy'' '' # And they should go back to the way they were. ;-) Hint hint. Sulu mata engkudu ! 00:37, June 2, 2010 (UTC) #Looking back, I guess I could've come up with a better quote for Xashowd. This one's better, and I humbly admit it.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 11:41, June 2, 2010 (UTC) #Harold's is kind of forceful, and Xashowd's is a little long. I prefer this one. maggosh * #I'm kinda fuzzy on how this template is used, but I like this quote more. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 13:52, June 12, 2010 (UTC) * # This is a default winner. how do we show that? :P -- # Just vote for it if you like it... but it is gonna win anyway :P - Iceboy'' '' # Welp, aucun choix. :P Sulu mata engkudu ! 00:42, June 2, 2010 (UTC) # Remember, the Organization's made up of No- oh, it's Reignoux. :P maggosh # [[User:DoorToNothing|'D']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'T']] * * * # You get this one. MC gets the other one she nominated. -- # I simply like it :) - Iceboy'' '' # Oh yeah... now I remember. Sulu mata engkudu ! 00:43, June 2, 2010 (UTC) # I like this one beter than the top one. It gives direct reference to the action needing to be done, instead of stark confusion.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 11:44, June 2, 2010 (UTC) # Yeah, the top one sounds like it was made just for the sake of entering a quote. maggosh # [[User:DoorToNothing|'D']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'T']] #Ribbons tried to be creatice. Not to sound like I'm bashing, but ZACH's imagination is severly lacking. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 13:52, June 12, 2010 (UTC) * # Seems less long and... complicated... - Iceboy'' '' # If you have to put punctuation into that quote, albeit like this : "Look. AT. THIS. MESS !" we'd be scoring a winner. Hands down. :D Sulu mata engkudu ! 00:44, June 2, 2010 (UTC) # [[User:DoorToNothing|'D']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'T']] * # It seems to me like it's an expansion of the former. I go with this! -- # I second this. Definately a good debut for a little-seen KHL character. I Believe That's Called an "Epic Fail" 03:11, June 2, 2010 (UTC) # It's got a comedic edge to it that I like. Being a simple yet lighthearted template makes the quote all the more appealing to me.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 11:46, June 2, 2010 (UTC) #Funny as hell. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 13:52, June 12, 2010 (UTC) #It's good. A little comedy never hurt anyone. maggosh * * # I like it. A lot. -- # Indeed - Iceboy'' '' # Out of the two, I prefer this one. maggosh # Definitely. Sulu mata engkudu ! 00:45, June 2, 2010 (UTC) #Definitely better than the other. And not because the top one belongs to Zach. It's missing needed punctuation, is all.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 11:49, June 2, 2010 (UTC) #Supports!!! YukiNagato # [[User:DoorToNothing|'D']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'T']] #Continuation of what SX said: and also because he's overstating the obvious. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 13:52, June 12, 2010 (UTC) * # Flintlass! -- # Powerful :P - Iceboy'' '' #Contemplation over casuality. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 13:52, June 12, 2010 (UTC) #Indeed. maggosh * #Straight and to the point. I like it.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 11:50, June 2, 2010 (UTC) # [[User:DoorToNothing|'D']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'T']] * * * # I'm not all that crazy about the quote, but only Mecha can wield the banhammer... -- # Ditto... - Iceboy'' '' # You're saying it even when you have a ban... katakana katana to yourself ?? O____O Anyway, point taken, I'm voting for this one. Sulu mata engkudu ! 00:47, June 2, 2010 (UTC) # As it is indeed Mecha, this gets my Vote. The others aren't too shabby, though.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 11:33, June 2, 2010 (UTC) # The first one is too soft, and the second one essentially threatens the user with death. As this is Mecha's, it gets my vote. maggosh # [[User:DoorToNothing|'D']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'T']] #If you want, I could change the last word to something else.... Nah, I think that, for dramatic effect, it should stay as is. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 13:56, June 12, 2010 (UTC) * #I'd love to see Pride telling someone off somewhere :P -- 01:44, June 2, 2010 (UTC) * # Simple - yet meaningful... and it works against any kind of vandalism - Iceboy'' '' # I second the motion, but I'm also well aware that's gonna be two Axanes. Sulu mata engkudu ! 00:48, June 2, 2010 (UTC) #It fits well for a first warning template. It's not as harsh as the rest, but states the simple point all the same.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 11:52, June 2, 2010 (UTC) # [[User:DoorToNothing|'D']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'T']] * # Good! Nathaniel! -- * # I don't know about the USERNAME part... but I like the rest :) - Iceboy'' '' # A more direct and personal approach. Which is very much needed for warning templates. Sulu mata engkudu ! 00:49, June 2, 2010 (UTC) # Kinda self serving, I know. I just seem to do better with Raxard than with Xashowd...maybe I'm over complicating him? Who knows...but I digress.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 11:54, June 2, 2010 (UTC) # [[User:DoorToNothing|'D']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'T']] * # I like this one more, considering Vector gets the banhammer... -- # My thoughts exactly - Iceboy'' '' # Yeap, Vector gets teh banhammer indeed. :D Sulu mata engkudu ! 00:50, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I # It fits well. And Vector is indeed the weilder of the banhammer, so it's a no brainer.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 11:55, June 2, 2010 (UTC) # Because Mecha already has the Ban template. :P maggosh * #I likes. I Believe That's Called an "Epic Fail" 03:14, June 2, 2010 (UTC) # [[User:DoorToNothing|'D']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'T']] This option is to be given more time, due to late nominations. The ending time for voting is June 24th, 2010. * * # Okay, so...this is selfish, but...looks like it's not gonna win anyways. Plus, Neverowle is officially dead. Ask Xigster. I Believe That's Called an "Epic Fail" 21:39, June 12, 2010 (UTC) # Recast! From what I've seen here, Xelak is, well, inferior. It's Xelak's time to shine! Categorize is a pretty popular template, let's have him on it! Go Xelak! -- 02:10, June 13, 2010 (UTC) # I don't really love any of these quotes... but I think that this is the one I like the best... (although I don't really see what "finding a new name for ourselves" has to do with categorization...) - Iceboy'' '' # A name for ourselves... About time. Sulu mata engkudu ! 04:45, June 16, 2010 (UTC) * #I'll have to agree. maggosh #I think I did better on this one than I did for the Reconstruct template.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 20:36, June 12, 2010 (UTC) *